Welcoming The Forever
by Hunter Memoir
Summary: I woke up, feeling as good as new, making my way to my one and only, just to see he made the one choice I would have liked to be on his side when he made it. Just to see him giving up on humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hot white pain, flames burning through my body, never letting down, exacting pain, making me want to die, yet, I was sure I _was_ dying, I saw John Gilbert staking me, with my own eyes, minutes after I felt that terrible pain in my head, while talking to Jeremy, I was weaker then, weaker than I ever remember being.

Slowly I started feeling my legs, my hands, and my whole body. Once again, I had control over my body, and I was sure, I wasn't dead, not in the slightness, if you don't count being a vampire as a form of death. I suddenly realized that the old building was burning, yet all I felt was a cool brushing of a soft material every time the flames touched my exposed skin. I was somehow protected by something, someone, and then I remembered. When my mother and Katherine were still the fair ladies of Mystic Falls, when Emily Bennett was Katherine's maid, my mother asked Emily to do something for me, for my birthday, it was a necklace, one that I wore to this day, literally, I was wearing it this very day. Emily probably spelled it somehow, like she did with the Gilbert rings, I was really indestructible.

I stood up, checking my body for any dysfunction. When I was sure I was fine, I made my way upstairs and saw that the door I was sure would be locked was wide open and fresh air was making his way into the suffocating room.

I felt hungry, hungrier then I was for a while, I ran to the hotel room I rented when I returned to Mystic Falls and open the refrigerator, looking for the bag of donated blood I took from one of the near hospitals. I tore one of the bags and drained it in seconds. I took few more bags, just to be sure, and then I took double the bags I meant to. I had a really strong feeling I would need them. I stuffed it all in a side bag and ran, ran to the person I wanted to see the most, the only man I ever loved, the only man I ever truly wanted. Jeremy Gilbert.

Running to his place took only a few minutes, yet it felt that hours had passed when I made my way to his house, I entered through the window, I didn't want to be seen before I can tell Jeremy I was alive, but when I looked at his bed, I couldn't be more surprised. Pills, written for Elena Gilbert were scattered around Jeremy's unmoving body, he looked as if he was enjoying a good night sleep, but I knew better, he killed himself, thinking I was dead, and then I saw it, my ray of light, clutched in his hand, tightly, was the vial of blood I left him, this very morning. Empty.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop looking at his body, his dying body, but I did. I took the vial and put it on his bedside table, and then I took the remaining pills, collecting them all and returning them to their container. I sat on the edge of Jeremy's bed, looking at his face, I don't know how long did I do that but I guess I did it for quite a long time, because the next thing I heard was Elena making her up to her bedroom. I sighed, and moved a few stands of Jeremy's dark, soft hair from his eyes. I took my shoes off, and put my bag aside, looking at the bed one more time before making my decision. I slipped into bed and under the covers, warping Jeremy's arms around me, and I fell asleep, knowing that Jeremy will probably wake me up when he does, even if he won't mean to.

I was right, Jeremy was moving around the bed pretty badly only seconds before he woke up completely, which gave me time to wake up myself and get a couple of blood bags from my side bag. I put the bags beside me, like I was standing guard between them and newborn Jeremy. And I was. I remember the feeling of the craving the second you wake up from the change, you feel really hungry, but nothing really satisfies you until you had your first share of human blood, and of course , there was the little put off, if you don't drink human blood within the first few hours of awakening, you simply die.

I sat up, stroking his head soothingly, making sure not to talk too loud when I was whispering a lullaby my mother used to sing to me on sleepless nights as a child. Jeremy clearly was going to wake up slowly, a good thing too, I don't know how could I handle him should he woken up faster, he won't be as calm as he will be when he wakes up this slowly. The slower you get up, the slower the thirst for blood is consuming you.

Jeremy opened his eyes, and almost fell off his bed when he saw me over him, smiling. I laughed softly at his expression; he looked so cute when he was confused.

"Anna? What the fuck! Anna?" He said and I laughed out loud, almost waking up his sister and aunt.

"Relax, Jer, I will explain everything in a little while. Feeling a bit thirsty?" I asked him, knowing he probably was. Jeremy nodded, looking at me in wonder, and smiling.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked me. He looked so innocent that second that I actually shed a tear or two.

"No, Jer, I'm really here, now sit up, I want a good look at you, to see that everything is in place." I told him, he was so happy, to realize I was really there, so happy that he crashed me in a huge hug and didn't let go. After a few moments of getting used to the feeling of being suffocated I hugged him back, just as hard, sobbing out loud.

When we broke it up Jeremy was a little nervous, I could only guess what it was…

"What's wrong, Jer?" I asked him and he looked at his hands.

"I'm kind of hungry, and thirsty, yet I don't want to bit anyone." He said, he did make sense, I didn't think Jeremy would be one to bit anything that was on his way, like Damon does.

"There are alternatives, Jer. Stefan's animal diet, not recommended, really, it isn't. And there's my option, donated blood. Usually it comes cold but nothing a few seconds in a microwave won't fix…" I told him and he was obviously thinking about the options.

"How do I get donated blood?" Jeremy finally asked.

"You steal it, really, were you expecting it to be handed to you like that?" I asked him, holding out one of the bags that lied beside me, for him to take. Jeremy smiled at me and mumbled a thank you while tearing the bag and draining it from blood the next second.

"Want some more?" I asked him when I saw the look of pleasure on his face when he ingested the blood, I can't blame him, drinking blood is such a rush.

"Yeah, it's really good, it feels amazing, is anything comes even close to it?" He asked me while draining the next bag, though this time he was doing so in measured sips, obviously trying to make the bag drain slower, I can admire is strength, almost no newborn is able to do that.

"Yes," I answered him truthfully.

"What is it, is it close to the rush, or is it better?"

"Better." I told him, teasing him a bit.

"What is it?"

"Sex,"


End file.
